


【鸣佐】亲吻与抵足而眠与冰棒

by DoubleStar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleStar/pseuds/DoubleStar
Summary: 有话直说是你的忍道，所以大声的告诉我你的心吧，鸣人
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	【鸣佐】亲吻与抵足而眠与冰棒

**Author's Note:**

> *夏日限定恋情，想写少年黏糊糊的恋爱，oocoocooc别问了  
> *原著向，接698终结谷战后，字数5k3  
> *突然发现明天是情人节了，那么就作为情人节贺文好了！  
> *其实原本在写魔女助，但写着写着就摸鱼了……

0.

“好无聊的说。”鸣人在床上翻来覆去，声音能震塌一栋楼，“佐助，我好无聊啊。”

宇智波佐助默默翻了个身。

鸣人不满地翻下床，跑到佐助的床上在他耳边呵气：“佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助。”他碎碎念着，“无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊。”

宇智波佐助拽了拽被子，用枕头堵住耳朵。

“佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助佐助——”某人坚持不懈。

佐助在心里叹了口气，世人都说漩涡鸣人是个公正友善的英雄。可对佐助来说，这人从来都是个不听人话、不达目的誓不罢休的偏执狂。黑发少年一把掀开被子，略带无奈道：“……你到底想干什么。”

“我好无聊啊，佐助！”鸣人又重复一遍。

佐助：“……”

一个月前，他们在终结谷一战侥幸生还，各断一只手臂，当然免不了被卡卡西和小樱一顿臭骂。事后住进木叶医院，仰仗九尾强悍的恢复能力，鸣人已经伤好大半，而佐助只能勉强下地走路。

“我分影分身来陪你打牌？”佐助提议。

鸣人用力摇了摇头，“不要，我影分身牌技太好。”他拍了拍脑袋，灵光乍现，“我们去吃一乐拉面吧！”

“然后被小樱提回来臭骂一顿？”

鸣人打了个寒颤，他使劲儿晃了晃脑袋，试图忘掉这幅惊悚的画面：“那还能干什么啊我说？”

佐助重新躺下，心安理得的裹紧被子，“你慢慢想。”他说。鸣人靠在他床边，望着窗外的太阳发呆，木叶医院离市中心不远，他们虽住的偏僻，但也能看到熙熙攘攘的人流。人们的脸上挂着安心的笑容，这和平是如此的珍贵，他愿意永远的守护这些事物。

突然，鸣人瞥见了某些一晃而过的景象。他站到窗前，只见一座巨大的花车正被慢悠悠的推到街上，“啊，说起来今天有祭典呢。”鸣人摸了摸下巴，转而兴奋的看向佐助：

“佐……”他的声音卡在了喉咙里。宇智波佐助不知何时已经沉沉睡去，姣好的面容在安眠中显得那么平静安详。鸣人伫立良久，忍不住用那只仅存的左手摸了摸佐助柔软的黑发。

鸣人愣愣地盯着自己的手，那触感还鲜明，但缘由已经忘了。金发少年叹了口气，最终蹑手蹑脚的、和着宇智波佐助平缓的呼吸声、轻轻关上了门。

佐助再醒来已经是黄昏，鸣人不知道跑到了哪里，他便偷偷伸了个懒腰。佐助一点点挪到窗边，黄昏的夕阳平等的洒在每一处角落，远远有火烧云一般壮丽的景象。木叶的天空总是这样美的。年轻的忍者感受夏日晚间微凉的风吹过他的发尾，深深的呼了一口气。

在这样好的太阳与微风下，漩涡鸣人踏进了窗户。

“佐助！”蓝眼睛的少年挥了挥手里的东西，快乐的冲他微笑，“你醒啦！”

佐助定睛一看，只见漩涡鸣人拿着两只面具，身后还背着一个包袱。对方灵巧的翻进房间，浑然不像一个重伤未愈的病患。“佐助。”他献宝似的举起那只鸦天狗面具，“我们今晚去逛祭典吧！”

佐助看了看他手里的面具和浴衣，又看了看鸣人因期待而忐忑的笑容，良久，微不可查的嗯了一声。

1.

“如果你再敢摔到我身上。”佐助扶了扶自己的面具，“你今天就回医院见小樱吧。”

鸣人歪歪扭扭的从地上爬起来，吹了吹自己狐狸面具上蹭到的泥灰，又重新戴好：“但是木屐实在太难穿了我说。”他抱怨道，“好像在踩高跷。”

“不是你自己借来的吗？”佐助冷冷道，“这就叫自作自受。”

鸣人哀嚎一声，“我不是想着难得来一次嘛。”金发的年轻人又像想到了什么，不满地撅起了嘴，“而且没了右手很难调整平衡的说。”

佐助不去和他胡搅蛮缠，祭典人太多，他和鸣人又都是残疾人士，虽有浴衣遮挡，但行动多少有所不便，需要更加注意。鸣人见他不理自己，安分了一会儿又笑嘻嘻的凑上来：

“佐助。”他故意拿那只右臂蹭了蹭佐助，带点试探，“你说我们这样——是不是真的像一对兄弟？”

“……”

佐助透过那只彩绘的鸦天狗面具深深地望了他一眼，透过那双漆黑的眼睛，鸣人觉得自己的心被震慑了，他掩面一笑，刚想跳过这个话题，不想佐助突然道：

“这就是你期待的东西吗，鸣人？”黑发的好友淡淡道，“兄弟？或是家庭的羁绊？”

鸣人哑口无言地张了张嘴巴，终结谷后他们再没谈过这个话题了。你痛我也痛，你死我也死，因为我就是你的那个唯一——在这个世界上，这些感情真的能拥有一个 **恰如其分** 的定义吗？漩涡鸣人并非不知道自己的越界，诚然在世人眼里，他是一个合格的，一视同仁的英雄，可在佐助的眼里，英雄看着自己在那双乌黑的眼里的倒影，小心翼翼的，任性的，自私的，偏执的，他在佐助的面前是如此的不完美。

砰。

“我……”鸣人刚开口，巨大的烟火炸裂的声音就掩盖了他的话。他和佐助就这样愣愣地一起抬头看着远处如同流星一般热烈的烟花。周围人声鼎沸，他们俩之间却是如深海一般的寂静。过了会儿，烟花结束了，人群开始重新走动，他和佐助站在原地，透过面具，无言的看着对方。

“…走吧。”佐助最后先开了口，他朝热闹的摊子走去，“你不是还想吃苹果糖么。”

鸣人怔怔地望着他的背影慢慢地走远，不知为何脚像是生根一眼扎在原地，心底无端生出一股恐慌，连呼吸都急促起来：“——佐助！”他不管不顾的大喊，引得周围一阵瞩目，“佐助，佐助，等等我。”

佐助皱着眉看着鸣人，显然不明白对方的恐慌由何而生。但他还是顺从的任由鸣人牵住了自己的右手，“我们一起走吧。”鸣人微微一笑，在这个词上加重了读音，“一起。”

2.

最后祭典上所有的摊位都惨遭漩涡鸣人扫荡一番，他素日很有理财意识，积蓄颇丰，这样玩上一次倒是绰绰有余。两位残障人士在捞金鱼摊位上一决胜负，最后以宇智波佐助先生开写轮眼作弊被抓不了了之。

“我凭什么不能用写轮眼。”佐助站在摊前和鸣人争辩，“我赢了。”

鸣人接过找零，讨饶的点了点头：“好好好。”他举起文字烧，“我请你吃，行了吧？”

佐助满意地点了点头，把面具抬到鼻梁之上，慢悠悠地品尝这份胜利果实。两人顺着人流四处闲晃，“佐助。”鸣人突然道，“等伤好了，你有什么想做的事情吗？”

“暂时还没有。”佐助晃了晃竹签，“我听说你已经被确立为七代目火影候补了？”

“嗯，卡卡西老师说等我出院了就宣布。”鸣人把左手揣进浴衣袖里，“我大概，嗯，再过三天就出院了。”

佐助偏过头看他，鸣人的声音透过面具显得有些失真：“……所以你呢？”

黑发的年轻人扔掉了手上的垃圾，慢条斯理地拿手帕擦干净了手，“木叶会放我出去么？”佐助大大方方的说，“鸣人，这根本不是我怎么想，我能决定的事情。”

“不是的！”鸣人立刻反驳，他扶起自己的面具，湛蓝的眼睛闪闪发光：“你明明知道……”

ほいほい。

游行的花车猝不及防穿过了他们身边，服饰繁琐的神官在扇后低垂眼帘，轿上垂下无数烂漫的樱花，鸣人直直的盯着佐助，在这一片乐舞的低吟中，毅然决然地、带点愤恨地亲上了好友红润的唇。

3.

佐助睁开眼，看了眼窗前的闹钟，已经无情的指向了下午四点。他活动了下筋骨，昨晚的事情终于又渐渐的浮现在脑海。他不自觉的摸了摸嘴角，鸣人没有解释，佐助也没有提问，他们就这样相安无事、又暗潮涌动的度过了一晚。

佐助晃了晃神，他作息良好，只是昨晚翻来覆去整夜未睡，他知道漩涡鸣人也是这样的。只是对方不知有什么事，早早地被卡卡西的暗部叫走了。

佐助从床上起来，一天没进食的胃部正向他抗议，但他此刻没心情去打饭。佐助烧了壶水，又去漩涡鸣人的床底搜刮一通，不出意料发现了几桶泡面。他随意地挑了个口味，等水烧开后倒入了杯面里，然后耐心地等着面被泡开。

佐助的手指有一下没一下的敲着桌面，不时看眼钟表，意外的发现三分钟是这么漫长的一段时间。病房空旷无比，静的只有自己浅浅的呼吸声，佐助突然的想，鸣人那家伙从小就是这样的么？在这无法吵闹，又无法逃避的三分钟里意识到自己是如此地、如此地孤独么？

和我一样的意识到自己的孤独。佐助想。而我还有人可恨，他却只有孤独。

佐助这样胡思乱想，不知不觉早已过了三分钟。他掀开杯盖，烦躁地意识到面已经吸足了水分，变得软绵绵。本着不浪费食物的原则，他皱着眉挑起一筷子面。

难吃。

虽然难吃，但他还是完完整整的吃完了。只是吃完后从胃部翻涌一阵难言的恶心，像是有什么借机破土而出。他干脆不动了，坐在椅子上闭目养神。不知道过了多久，佐助突然福至心灵道：

“你回来了。”佐助眼都没睁，“你的泡面我扔了。”

本来因为不想吵醒对方而小心翼翼的鸣人顿时炸毛：“你你你！”他悲愤地指了指垃圾桶里的杯面盒子，“你偷吃我的面就算了，为什么还把剩下的扔了！”

“小樱看到也会扔。”

“我这一天都没吃饭的说。”鸣人蔫嗒嗒的坐下来，“医院的饭好难吃……”

佐助看他的金发都莫名塌下来了，良心发现道：“你就不会去看一眼吗。”他轻轻踢了踢鸣人的小腿，“帮你藏柜子里了。”

鸣人当即欢呼一声，跳起来去烧水了。佐助看他美滋滋的捧着泡面，感觉有点好笑：“卡卡西喊你去干什么了？”

“还能有什么啊我说。”鸣人专心致志的在杯面上压好筷子，“还不是昨天和你去祭典被抓了，训了我好久。”

“……”

还没等佐助想好说些什么，鸣人已经迫不及待的掀开了杯盖。——三分钟有这么快吗？佐助想。鸣人吃东西很快，算得上风卷残云。不一会儿就吃完了，事后心满意足的拍了拍肚子。“佐助。”鸣人伸了个懒腰，“我去洗澡了。”

佐助点点头，随手拿过一本书。他们这间病房有单独的浴室，十分方便。他听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，觉得脑子昏沉沉的。不知过了多久，他感到脸上一阵湿润的水汽，眼前是漩涡鸣人水亮亮的蓝眼睛：“别睡啦。”他温柔的说，“去洗个澡回来再睡。”

佐助迷迷糊糊的照做了，或许是伤口的原因，他近来格外嗜睡。等他擦着湿漉漉的黑发出来时，意外地发现漩涡鸣人还赖在他的床上，正百无聊赖地翻着自己刚刚看的书。

“你干什么呢？”佐助迟疑道。

鸣人后知后觉的应了一声，“唔。”他无比自然的在佐助的床上打了个滚，“我们今晚一起睡吧。”

年轻忍者的大脑瞬间清醒了，他二话不说的把漩涡鸣人掀倒在地，可对方显然不死心，奋力抱着佐助的腰往他的床上爬，“佐助啊！”鸣人撕心裂肺，“我是不会让你离开的！”

“你又发什么疯！”佐助使劲儿推开凑上来的金发大型犬。

两人在床上闹了好一阵，空间太小，没法用忍术，佐助又伤得重，最后被鸣人压过一头。佐助冷冷地看着正笑嘻嘻压着他手腕的人，愤恨道：

“你要是敢吵醒我。”佐助的眼里闪过一抹红光，“我一定让木叶后悔。”

鸣人笑眯眯地比了个没问题的手势，立刻钻到了佐助的被子里，摆出一副安分乖巧的神情，佐助上下打量他一番，最终迟疑的关上了灯。

他想的果然不错，几乎是佐助躺下的下一秒，漩涡鸣人那热乎乎的身体就贴了过来，仅存的左臂一把揽住他的肩膀。他的年轻又充满活力的胸膛之下，有一颗炙热的心在砰砰直跳，湿乎乎的头发还散发水汽。明明是夏天，佐助想，大概是小樱把空调温度调的太低了。

于是他心安理得地、在这怀抱中一夜安眠。

4.

第二天佐助醒的时候，鸣人果不其然又被叫走了。他懒懒的看了眼日期，发现今天是要去复健的日子，于是慢悠悠地穿好衣服，去小樱那里复诊。

春野樱仔细的替他的断臂上了药，认真的观察了断面的情况，最终小心地重新缠上了绷带：“佐助君。”她在病历上写写划划，“你的伤口愈合的很好，今天的复健也请小心一点。”

“谢谢。”

“嗯，鸣人要出院的事情你已经知道了吧？”小樱迟疑道，“他已经决定接受柱间细胞培养的义肢了，大概明天就会替他装上了，佐助君你……”

“不用了。”佐助淡淡道，“那我先走了。”

春野樱沉默地注视她少女时爱慕过的少年消瘦的背影，在对方干脆利落的关上门后，忍不住摘下了眼镜，突然明白那位昔日同窗心情，“麻烦啊。”粉色头发的医生真情实感的感叹道。

之后佐助在复健室泡了一天，幻肢痛如影随形，出来时身上的短衫被汗浸透。他回去简单冲了个澡，天已经黑了，但鸣人还没回来，他不想一个人呆在死气沉沉的病房，干脆去天台吹吹风。

没过多久，天台的门被吱呀一声推开了。

“你躲在这里了呀。”鸣人自顾自的坐在他身边，“让我一顿好找的说。”

“今天又去干什么了？”佐助淡淡道。

“唔，和卡卡西老师谈了下火影候补的课程，还和纲手婆婆确定了下接手的方案……”鸣人像是想到什么，“说起来，小樱和我说你拒绝了？”

佐助点点头。

鸣人无言地注视着他，那双总闪烁着笑意的蓝色眼睛像一片深沉的海，“佐助。”他有些不解的抚上了自己的断臂，“很疼吧？明明只要接上——”

“我输给你了。”佐助微微一笑，“所以这样就好。”

鸣人烦躁的揉了揉自己的头发，“…我从来不需要你认为自己是输了，或是赎罪什么。”他低吼道，“我只是——只是想让你明白……”

鸣人慢慢抬头，只见宇智波佐助的唇角挂着一抹轻松的笑容，他顿时了然于胸：“……你是故意的吧我说。”鸣人盯着他的眼睛，“捉弄我就这么有趣吗？”

宇智波佐助眨眨眼，眼波流转之间，那个十三岁如同青苹果一般青涩灵巧的少年又站到了他面前：“你不说出来，为什么要我明白。有话直说不是你的忍道吗？”

鸣人望着他，良久，突然轻松地笑了笑：

“能请你陪我吃根冰棒吗？”

佐助看着鸣人像变魔法一样从身后掏出一袋冰棒，小心翼翼的用牙撕开包装。冰棒已经化了大半，但还冒着丝丝凉气，是那种需要两个人分着一起吃的老式产品。

鸣人用他那只仅存的左手举着冰棒的一端，快乐的蓝眼睛里闪闪发光，“你愿意吗？”他问。

佐助轻轻抬起自己的右手，握住了冰棒的另一端：“求之不得。”佐助一字一句道。

鸣人靠在栏杆上，天空中繁星点点，明月高悬。他深呼一口气，“我喜欢你。”鸣人朝他扬起一抹灿烂的笑容，双手举成喇叭状，大声喊道，“全世界最喜欢你！”

“我说出来了。”他少年的眼睛亮的吓人，“告诉我吧，佐助！”

佐助眨了眨眼，时隔多年地，放任自己的心大声说出那个答案：

**“——当然是喜欢，你这个超级大白痴！”**

**Author's Note:**

> *我是不是一直在写重复的无聊套路……  
> *算了，算了，写完就行（。）


End file.
